Xander
How Xander joined the Tourney The oldest of the Nohrian royal siblings and a stern and intimidating figure at first glance, the meticulous Xander harbors a doting side for his family which is only matched by his duty to the Kingdom of Nohr. Under orders from his father, Garon, Xander charges at North City to force its populace to fight in the Tourney. He soon engaged a Teen Gohan in a duel that the Nohrian was forced to retreat from. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Xander stands beside his horse with his sheathed Siegfried sword. After the announcer calls his name Xander mounts his horse as the camera zooms saying "I am the Crown Prince of Nohr...Xander." then draws his sword and continues "You are no one." Special Moves Sieg Sauberung (Neutral) Xander does a diagonal cross slash, then bursts dark energy out of his sword, before swinging his sword down hard. Voraus (Side) Xander charges forth on his horse, then swings his sword to the left. Dunkle Fahrt (Up) Xander hops left on his horse swinging his sword diagonally left, then hops again and slashes diagonally to the right, then jumps into the air slashing his sword. Dusterkeit Zerschlagen (Down) Xander jumps into the air spinning his sword around himself, then descends smashing the ground and causing a dark explosion. Gesamtsieg (Hyper Smash) Xander says "Begone, wretch!" then cuts forward sending four waves of energy, then finishes by saying "Prepare yourself!" then spinning and sending two dark energy waves forward. Eroberer (Final Smash) Xander announces "You're right where I want you!" then sends a burst of enegry out of Siegfried, then spin slashes into the air, balances himself with dark energy, comes down with a slash, then charges his sword saying "You are pathetic!" then does a dark slash. Victory Animations #Xander runs dark energy on his sword saying "I am the Crown Prince of Nohr, and i will not be defeated." #Xander dismounts and stabs the gorund with Siegfried saying "Bow before me! This is the power of the Nohrian kingdom!" while closing his left hand. #Xander jumps with his horse, raises it, then moves his sword left and swings it before saying "I will send you to your doom if you should dare challenge Nohr." On-Screen Appearance Xander rides his horse to his point and readies Siegfried saying "I can promise you this won't be easy!" Trivia *Xander's rival is Gohan's teenage incarnation. *Xander shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Shuhei Hisagi, Shovel Knight, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Cyrax, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei, Guyver III, Cornell, Henry Cooldown, Naomasa Ii, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko, Dreyfus, Captain Ginyu and Isfan. *Xander shares his French voice actor with Katsuki Bakugou, Sun Wukong, Claude McGarren, Sporty, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Tohma Kuki, Reiner Braun, Dufort of the Zeno Bell and Dufort pair, Blue Turbo, Jeff F., Gray Fullbuster, Tambourine and Toma Kamijo. *Xander shares his German voice actor with Ein, Geno, Cortez and Peter Brady. *Xander shares his Arabic voice actor with Xelloss, Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Wild Fang, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Roto, Wild Fang, Young Joseph Joestar, Scooter McNutty, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Moroha Haimura, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Erigor, Mozgus, Mikaela Hyakuya, Ayato Amagiri, Gustaf, Tagoma and Tapion. *Xander shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kageyama, Soldier: 76, Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Burn Griffiths, Yajirobe, Hajime Arima, Moroha Haimura, Zancrow and Sunny. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters